


If You Die I'm Gonna Kill You

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Fight in the Battle of Hogwarts and in the end you get your man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die I'm Gonna Kill You

(Y/N P.O.V.)

 

My boyfriend George and I walk into the Great Hall with the rest of the Order just in time to see Harry call out Snape for killing Dumbledore and witness Professor McGonagall, and all of her badassness, duel with Snape before he cowardly ran- flew rather- away from the whole scene. The room erupted in light and everyone cries out in joy to be rid of that horrible headmaster. But our joy is cut short when we all hear an eerie voice began speaking in our minds. I know right away that it’s Voldemort, and an icy chill slices down my spine. He’s asking for Harry. Like hell! I think.

Pansy Parkinson, the little shit, yells out for someone to grab him, but right away Ginny (bless her strong heart) steps forward to protect him. She’s followed by Hermione and then the rest of us. McGonagall has Filch take the Slytherins down to the dungeons, and everyone else starts to prepare themselves for battle. Harry asked McGonagall to help him buy time to find the other horcrux, and after he, Hermione, and Ron have left, everyone else heads out of the Great Hall to get ready for the battle about to ensue. I end up getting grouped off with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and the Patil twins to blow up the bridge, while Fred, George, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus are to head to the towers to defend the school from there. Just before we part off, George pulls me off to the side.

Listen Y/N,” he starts, “I just want you to know how much I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me-”

“George, you can tell me how much you love me, or better yet show me, after we kick some Death Eater ass,” I chuckle. “I love you too though. Good luck out there. I know you’ll do good.”

“I love you, Y/N,” he says kissing me passionately. We pull apart and hug each other tightly before letting go and walking away.

“Oh and George,” I call, smirking. The firey red-head pauses to look at me. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

He laughs and shakes his head at me. “Roger that, love. Be safe.”

“What are you talking about? This war ain’t got nothing on some of the dangerous shit we’ve tried pulling off with your brother for the joke shop!” I laugh trying desperately to stay positive despite the fact that this really could be the last time we see each other.

“Or that we’ve tried in the bedroom,” he winks, making me laugh.

“I love you to the moon and back, Georgie! I’ll see you after the battle!” I call out before rounding the corner to catch up to my group. Time to blow shit up!

 

Time Skip to the End of the Battle of Hogwarts

 

It’s finally the end of the battle. I was lucky enough to come out with only a few cuts and bruises. The worst is the cut going from the right-side of my hairline down across the outer side of my eyebrow to my jawline. It’s sore, but thanks to some potion Madam Pomfrey gave me it’s healing fairly quickly. I search around the Great Hall trying to find my boyfriend, having not seen him since we parted before the battle.

“Harry!” I cry out, spotting him instead as he walks through the doors of the Great Hall. I rush up to him and hug him tight. “I’m so happy you’re alive!”

“So am I,” he laughs pulling away smiling. Well he was until I hit him upside the head. “OW! What the hell?!”

“Don’t you dare ever scare me again like that Harry Potter, or I swear to God Almighty you can kiss ever having children goodbye,” I exclaim. Harry visibly pales knowing full well that I’m not joking in the slightest bit.

“I promise you I won’t,” he says.

“Good, “ I smile. “Oh one more thing, Harry; watch out for Ginny. She’s ready to attack you in hugs.”

He smiles widely and heads off to find the woman I know he adores more than anything. I start walking around once more trying to spot George’s red head.What if I’ll never find him? What if he died?! Just when my heart starts to fill with dread at the thought that he might have died, I spot him coming through the doors. I sprint towards him. Lucky for him, he saw me coming before I reached him, so he’s prepared when I jump into his open arms and wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Georgie!” I cry in happiness while I cling tightly to him, never wanting to be anywhere else. His warmth wraps its way through and around me as he holds me tight. Under the smell of dirt and sweat, I can smell his intoxicating aroma of a campfire, cinnamon, and pine, and I let it sweep through my senses, reassuring me that he’s alive.

“Y/N! Thank God you’re okay,” his words are muffled slightly as he talks into my neck where he’s buried his face. He squeezes me tightly again before loosening his grip to let me drop down onto my feet. He doesn’t let go of me though. He continues to hold me close as he rests his forehead against mine. “What happened to the side of your face?” his face scrunched up in concern.

“Got hit by some debris when I was running through the castle,” I wince slightly when he runs his thumb over it lightly. “It’ll be okay though. I’ve already seen Madam Pomfrey, and she fixed me up.”

“Good,” he smiles. He gently tightens his hold on the side of my face and pulls me closer to him until our lips meet. He kisses me with a passion I didn’t know he’s capable of, and I kiss back with just as much force. When we pull away, we’re both breathless but are smiling like absolute idiots. “What do you say we head home so I can show you just how much I’m ridiculously in love with you?” he smirks.

“That sounds wonderful,” I smile mischievously.


End file.
